Strange New Feelings
by marshmallow10293
Summary: When Nick starts to develope feelings for Luke, he wonders if Luke feels the same. With the help of Clementine will Nick admit his feelings for Luke? NickXluke
1. Chapter 1

(**this first chapter is short i know)**

Nick had been sitting on the edge of his bed for the past three hours thinking. About Luke. He had recently developed feeling for the brunette, he just didn't know why. He'd known Luke for nearly 20 years, so why was he feeling this way now? Nick couldn't stop thinking about Luke no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Luke out of his thoughts...he thought about how perfect his chocolate colored eyes were, how soft his hair looked, even how strong he was. Nick scowled at himself for thinking this way. He needed to stop, he couldn't have feelings for his best friend like this...could he? Nick thought so much about Luke, he was beginning to think it was unhealthy. he thought about all their conversations...EVERYTHING. Nick was terrified. He really liked Luke maybe even loved him. He just didn't know if Luke felt the same. Everything had become awkward between the two since Nick had started feeling like this. Whenever the two made contact Nick's face would turn the slightest shade of red. Dammit, Nick thought, Why did Luke have to be so damn perfect. Nick mentally slapped himself for thinking that. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A young voice spoke on the other side ."Nick can i come in?" it was Clementine. Luke had found the young girl in the woods, alone, and they had locked her in a shed. She had been staying with them for almost 2 months now. Right around when Nick started having feelings towards Luke. She spoke again bringing him back to reality. "Nick?" "uh yea? Come in Clem." She opened the door quietly and walked into his room, shutting the door behind her. "Luke sent me to ask if you were okay. He said you've been acting weird lately.." she looked down at her feet. "He wants to talk to you." she started to couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Luke wanted to see if he was okay. Luke wanted to talk to him. He smiled at the young girl who was now looking at him."Tell him I'll be right there." she grinned at him before running out of his room. He could hear her squeal as she ran downstairs. Nick burried his face in the old pillow on this bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke could not stop thinking about nick. He hadn't stopped thinking about him for 3 months. He had even told Clementine after they had found her. She had squealed and blabbed on about how cute they would be together. Ever since that day she had been trying to get them together. The only problem was they were both awkward as hell. What Luke didn't know was that clementine had gone to Nick's room and told him Luke was looking for him. Clementine ran back to Luke who was sitting peacefully on the couch. "LUKE! Nick is coming to talk to you!" Luke raised an eyebrow. "huh? Why?" he was nervous. He couldn't be around nick without feeling butterflies. Clementine smirked "Because i said that you wanted to talk to him." "WHAT?! Clem! Why did you do that!" he lowered his voice making sure no one was near. "You know i cant be around him without freaking out." Clementine let out a sigh "come on Luke please? You have to." She gave him huge puppy eyes. Luke frowned "alright fine but how do you even know he feels the same." Clementine grinned "because he just does okay! Have you heard him in his sleep? He keeps on mumbling your name and stuff like 'his hair looks so soft' and 'dammit stop it Nick' at least i think he was sleeping i was kinda...listening through the door." Luke blushed did nick really say those things? "Really Clem?" Clementine nodded "Yes he really did. Both of you would look so cute together so PLEASE talk to him." the girl was tough as nails and incredibly smart, not to mention her maturity, but when it came to Nick and Luke's "romance" she couldn't help acting like a 14 year old teenage girl. Even if she was only 11. "Alright Clem." Luke grinned he wanted to tell Nick and now that Clementine was forcing them to talk, he'd just have to gather enough courage to do it.

Nick slowly walked downstairs. He was getting more and more nervous with every step. What if he made it too awkward? What if Luke didn't want to be friends anymore? Nick pushed the thoughts out of his head. He was going to do it. He was going to talk to Luke and have an actual conversation. He needed to. Nick took the last step downstairs and immediately felt his stomach turn. "h-hey Luke." Nick blushed.

"h-hey Nick..." Luke blushed. Clementine grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

It took 30 awkward minutes of staring, talking, and a little push from Clementine for Nick to admit his feelings for Luke. Luke would have admitted them first but Nick had beat him to it. Now Nick and Luke were snuggled together sharing a bed with Clementine sandwiched in the middle. Once Nick was sure they were both soundly asleep he began to recall the events that had happened earlier that night.

(flashback of earlier that night.)

"uh...hey." Nick scratched the back of his head. As soon as he taken the last step he regretted it. He wasn't sure if he could do this, actually talk to Luke. It made him even more nervous that Clementine was sitting on the couch, next to Luke with a huge mischivious grin. "Luke don't you think Nick's hat is just absolutely fabulous?" Luke shot a glare at clementine before turning back to nick. "well yea...its pretty nice." nicks face got redder. "and Nick don't you think Luke's hair is magnificent?" Luke looked down trying to hide his own blush. Nick looked at her, she was just smiling so innocently. "uh yea...were the hell did you learn such damn big words weren't you like 8 when this shit started?" Nick questioned. "well Nick if you must know i found Sarah's big book of words a while back, and it was..." she paused "terrific." Luke smiled. Nick raised his eyebrow before continuing to question her. "you mean you found a dictionary Clem?" she frowned. "a what?"

Luke joined in. "a dictionary. It a big book filled with words and definitions Clem." she frowned at Luke. "whatever that wasn't the point." Luke chuckled. Nick went over to sit on the couch. Almost immediately clementine stood up from her spot. "Nick you should sit next to Luke!" she started try and push his body closer to Luke's. Nick gave up. "alright alright." nick scooted closer Luke. Luke looked down once again to try and hide his blush, which nick found adorable. Clementine smirked. "nick have you noticed how nice Luke's eyes are...because he's always talking about how nice and pretty your eyes are." Luke shot clementine another look. He was going to get her for this. That's when nick gathered enough courage and looked at Luke. "uhh...yea i have noticed that Clem." Luke looked up at nick. Now they were finally making eye contact. Something they hadn't done in months. Nick seemed frozen in place and so did Luke. They were staring into each others eyes. To Luke, Nick's eyes were memorizing he couldn't pull away from their stare. They didn't even notice how close their faces were to each other. Thats when clementine pushed nicks back lightly. It was a little push, not enough to knock him down. Just enough for the gap between their lips to close. The kiss took them both by surprise but they both quickly melted into it. They stayed like that for a while until nick made the kiss deeper. They were completly oblivious to the 11 year old girl watching them, smiling from ear to ear. The kiss latsted for about 3 minutes until clementine coughed. They suddenly realized she was watching them. They broke the kiss. Clementine spoke "THAT. WAS. ADORABLE!" she ran up and hugged them both. The two men smiled at the girl. She really did want them to be together. Now nick was filled with courage. He looked at luke. "hey...uh luke.. I think i might really love you." Luke's smile grew bigger. "i think i might really love you too." clementine squealed. It was something she was doing alot lately. Most of it was because of nick and Luke's, clementine claimed "adorableness". "so um are we a thing now?" luke asked. "yea do you want to be?" "yes i really do nick" clementine back away from them admiring how cute they looked. They were holding hands. "well its getting late...I'm really glad you are together now." she smiled. "yea we know Clem you squeal really loud...i hope no walkers heard. Luke joked. "hey i don't squeal THAT loud." she crossed her arms. "you keep telling yourself that." Luke smirked. Clementine shook her head and went upstairs to sleep. She was right it was getting late. "hey, uh, Luke d-do you wanna sleep in my bedroom tonight?" Luke grinned "i would love to." Nick and Luke walked hand in hand upstairs to Nick's bedroom. Nick got in bed first followed by Luke. They snuggled together. Nick buried his face in Luke's chest, breathing in his sent. He mumbled "i love you so much man." "i love you too nick."

they were both about to fall asleep when they heard a knock on the door. "n-nick? Luke? Are you guys awake?" "uh yea Clem come in" Luke yawned. She slowly opened the door. Her hair was messy and she was hugging an old pillow tightly. "Can.. Can i sleep with you guys tonight? I always sleep with Luke and...he's here now so can I?" nick smiled. "of course clem come here." she walked over to the bed and they shifted until she was between Nick and Luke. She yawned. "thank you." she closed her eyes and snuggled into nick. Luke smiled watching her. They all fell asleep, except Nick.

Nick smiled the thought. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over

(should i continue this?)

(all the people the are left are Nick, Luke, and Clem. their in a cabin. thought i should point that out.)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note:This story is about to get really weird it's still Nuke but now its kinda like Nick and Luke are parents. Just bear with me i thought of this and now i have to do it or it will be stuck in my head forever. On to the story!)**

When Luke woke up Clem was gone. Nick was still sleeping, letting out soft snores and a little bit of drool. Luke smiled, Nick looked cute like that. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes until he heard muffled crying. It sounded like soft whimpers. Luke decided then to wake Nick up. Nick stirred then slowly opened his eyes. He rolled around so he facing Luke. Then he grabbed a pillow and weakly swung it at Luke. "Five more minutes Luke..." Nick muttered. "Wake the fuck up Nick, don't you hear that...sound like crying." Nick sat up and they listened in silence. The crying started up again, followed by muttering. Then Nick noticed Clementine was gone. His eyes widened, was she crying? "Luke, y-you think that's Clem?" Luke got out of bed and yawned. "I'll be right back..". He followed the sound back to his room, the one he shared with Clementine.

There she was leaning up against the side of the bed. Her eyes were red and she had her knees brought up to her chest. "Cl-Clem? Whats wrong?" She got up slowly, ran over and hugged Luke. He slowly put his arms around her. "L-Luke I'm...I'm bleeding!" Luke's eyes widened. She lifted her hand to show her fingers had blood on them. "What! Clem were are you bleeding? What happened? Are you hurt?" he knelt down. "Clem...what happened?" her voice cracked. "I DON'T KNOW LUKE! i...i just woke up and i was bleeding!" That's when it hit him why she was bleeding. "erm..Clem where exactly are you bleeding from?" she looked down and pointed at her jeans. She whispered " down there." Luke stood up and yelled, "NICK COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND ITS IMPORTANT!" a minute later came in a tired Nick. "what is it?" he looked at Clementine's terrified face. "Luke whats going on?" Luke pulled nick aside and whispered to him. "Nick i think she just got her um...her period." "what! What the hell are we gonna do! Do you know anything about that?" "well no...do you?" Nick turned to Clem. "Clem...did anyone ever tell you anything about...erm..puberty?" she frowned "huh? Whats that? Is that whats happening to me? I don't like it my stomach kind of hurts." Luke muttered under his breath. " that's not her stomach that hurts." Nick ignored him. " well um you bleeding is normal okay? Its...supposed to happen." she frowned again. "how do i make it stop?" Luke joined in their conversation. "it's not supposed to stop...well it is.. But in a couple days. Until then you um...you need some um..." Luke looked at nick. They were both clueless about this type of stuff. Nick spoke "Luke...do we have any um..."women care items"?" Luke nodded. Clementine was standing there confused. While Luke stepped out to find the "stuff" Nick couldn't help but notice the small red spot on the back of her jeans. "Uh Clem I think you need new jeans..." Luke came back with a small purple plastic bag. "Here Clem go to the bathroom and put one of these on just read the instructions...or look at the pictures..." he held out the bag for Clementine, she gladly took it and hurried to the bathroom. Nick sighed and walked over to Luke. "She needs new jeans and probably a new pair of...underwear?" "Jesus Christ Nick what are we gonna do?! How are we gonna explain this? You know she's gonna start asking questions!" Nick placed his hands on Luke's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. "well figure something out..." Luke smiled at Nick, Nick pecked at Luke's lips causing him to smile. He looked down. "she's growing up." Luke chuckled "you sound like a dad Nick." Nick playfully punched Luke's arm. "shut up you're the one that had to go get her fucking pads." Luke blushed. "shut up." Then suddenly Nick pulled the other man in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long time in the comfort of silence. Then they both jumped back when they heard the familiar squeal from clementine. She was smiling at them. Nick's face burned up, for some reason he felt slightly embarrassed, Luke however seemed fine, he even looked a little worried for the girl. "Hey Clem how'd it...go." "it feels weird Luke i don't like this." Luke frowned. "uhh...its supposed to feel weird..i think."Nick just watched as the girl shifted from foot to foot. They all stood there for a while in awkward silence. Finally, clementine spoke. "how'd this happen? I mean yesterday i was fine and Luke whats a..um..." she paused trying to remember Nicks words from earlier. "a puberty..yeah whats a puberty?" Luke and Nick looked at each other. Nick smirked. "well Clem, Luke here's gonna tell you _everything_..." Nick ran out of the room and raced down the stairs before Luke could react. He stepped outside and waited for their little "talk" to be over.

(i know that probably has nothing to do with nuke and their relationship but next chapter (and possibly last) will be more nuke!)


	5. Chapter 5

Once Luke finished explaining everything to Clementine, he went outside to talk to Nick. "You're such an asshole Nick." Nick leaned against the side of the cabin."Maybe, but you explain that stuff way better than I ever could." Luke shook his head. "Dammit Nick she asked a lot of questions and shit do you know how awkward that was!" Nick just chuckled he could tell Luke was trying to sound mad but he clearly wasn't. "Yea man I'm sure it was real awkward explaining stuff like that to an 11 year old that is probably more mature than both of us combined, if anything you'd be the one to make it awkward." Luke punched Nick arm playfully before kissing his cheek. "whatever man." it was still early from what Luke could tell, it was probably still two hours before noon. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the moment. There weren't any walkers in sight, not that Luke nor Nick saw. Nick stayed a couple more minutes before looking back at the cabin door, nodding at Luke and walking back inside. He found Clementine who had her legs awkwardly crossed sitting on the old couch, quietly humming a tune. Once she saw Nick she stopped humming and gave him a smile. "hey." "hey Clem." Nick went over to sit with her. "You wanna go hunting? Were getting low on food." she just shook her head and looked down. Nick wouldn't admit it but he was worried for the girl, all she'd gone through, always going on runs, killing, doing things no child should ever need to do. He couldn't blame her if she didn't wanna go this time. "Alright Luke and I are goin to catch somethin to eat, we'll be back before sundown." she simply nodded, and gave a weak, obviously forced smile. Nick patted her head and stood up walking outside again. Luke was now sitting on the front steps of the cabin. Nick sat next to him and took his hand before speaking. "We need to go hunting Clems not feeling it today so she's stayin here i told her we'd be back before sundown." Luke nodded. "I'll go get my machete..." he stood up, his fingers still entwined with Nick's, he gave Nicks hand a squeeze before letting it go and going inside the cabin. Nick followed shortly after. He went upstairs to his room, grabbing his rifle, a rope ,and a small pouch with a bottle of water and food inside of it. Just in case. He waved at Clementine goodbye before meeting Luke outside the cabin.

-later that day-

It had been nearly 5 hours since Luke and Nick had left the cabin. They had caught a deer big enough for the 3 of them to hold up for a couple more days. They walked back to the cabin slowly dragging the deer's body with them. Then suddenly Nick tripped stumbling into Luke causing them both to fall on the ground. Nick mumbled an apology but Luke didn't hear it, he was too focused on Nick's bright blue eyes, Nick had fallen on top of Luke. Now they were staring into each others eyes, their faces so close. Ever so slowly Nick leaned in for a kiss. The kiss sent electricity through their bodies, just like their first one did, it made Nick static. Luke deepened their passionate kiss, but it took him by surprise when Nick stuck his tongue inside the others mouth, their tongues glided together and as much as Luke was trying, he couldn't stop a soft quiet moan from escaping his throat. Nick ran his tongue along Luke's bottom lip, making another moan escape his throat. Soon they switched roles, now Luke was the one dominating Nick's mouth, making him moan quietly. They both knew were this was heading, they couldn't do it here, in the middle of the woods. Luke pulled away form Nick, both men were gasping for air, that was definitely the most accelerating kiss of their lives. Nick rolled off of Luke so he was lying next to him. He turned his head and smiled at the brunette. Once Luke caught his breath he spoke. " We should uh...we should go back before Clem starts to worry..." Nick nodded. "yea..." he got up before helping Luke to his feet. They continued their journey back to the cabin.

**(Authors Note: Should their be smut or no smut next chapter?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Luke did eventually get back to the cabin. They were greeted by a very worried Clementine. It was starting to get cold again, the days were getting shorter, meaning less time then they thought to hunt. Once she saw them returning through the window, she ran out the cabin to hug them. "Hey kiddo everything alright?" Luke asked. She pulled away from the hug and looked at him trying to make him read her eyes. It wasn't working, Luke didn't understand so she went ahead and told him "erm well...I- the thing you gave me...it feels really heavy now and...it has a lot of blood on it. What do i do Luke?" Luke's eyes widened at the young girl's question. Nick just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Well Clem, Luke here is gonna help you with that while I get this deer inside." Clem nodded. Luke turned to Nick and frowned. "What the hell man you're really gon' leave me like this again?" Nick nodded and eagerly started to pull the deer back to the cabin. He heard Luke yell after him "ASSHOLE!" but Nick just smiled wider, to him, it was hilarious.

-nighttime-

The trio sat at the old kitchen table to eat the deer they had caught earlier. It was quiet for the most part other than Clementine's occasional giggles. Finally Nicks curiosity got the better of him. "whats so funny Clem you've been giggling for the past thirty minutes. Clem's cheeks turned red, she turned to look at Luke. "Luke do you love Nick?" she asked which was followed by giggles from her. "Uhh yes Clem i do." Nick smiled. "And Nick do you love Luke?" "Yea i do Clem." Clementine broke into laughter. Luke was actually starting to get worried. "Nick you didn't give her any whiskey did you?" Nick frowned. "WHAT! No! Why would i do that?" Clementine's laughter finally died down enough for her to speak. "Sooo are you and Nick gonna do it?" Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head? What the fuck was she talking about? He looked at Luke whose eyes where also widened. Maybe he had told her a little to much. Nick questioned Luke "What the fuck did you explain to her?!" "i TOLD you she asked questions! I tried explaining it the best i could dude!" Clementine burst into laughter again. In between breaths she said. "Luke..said...it was...called..k-kissing stuff." Nick gave Luke dirty look. What was he thinking. "Really Luke? Kissing stuff? You could have at least came up with a better name!" Luke's face flushed. Clementine continued to talk "Luke said when two people love each other a lot in a romantic way they do that." By now both of the men's faces were shaded red. The rest of the meal was awkward fro Nick and Luke, Clementine just kept giggling. After a while Nick decided to get Clem to bed. "I think it's time you go to bed Clem." She frowned but nodded. She said goodnight to the two men and headed upstairs. Leaving Nick and Luke downstairs alone. They sat on the old couch enjoying each others company, it was nice for a little while they didn't have to worry about getting eaten alive. Nick turned to Luke with a smirk. "so kissing stuff?" Luke blushed. "hey! I didn't know how else to explain it, she's 11 for fucks sake!" Nick scooted closer to Luke. "Yea that's easy to forget sometimes." Luke rested his hand on Nicks shoulder, Nick tensed then relaxed at his touch. His heart started to quicken. He remembered what happened last time they were alone. He wondered what would happen, now they were in the cabin, with clementine asleep...probably. He didn't realize he started to get lost in thought until he felt soft lips on his. It was Luke. Nick accepted the kiss making it deeper. Luke broke the kiss opening his mouth slightly to get air, that's when Nick slipped his tongue in. It took Luke by surprise but pretty soon their tongues were wrestling each others, both of them letting out soft quiet moans just like they had in the woods. Luke held Nick tightly in his arms, he had them wrapped around his wait. Nick slowly put his hands on Luke's shoulders and pulled him a little closer to the point were their chests were touching. This time they didn't have an excuse to stop what they were doing. They just enjoyed each others company. Nick was going to let Luke do whatever he wanted, and Luke was going to do the same.

**Note**:** Next chapter will be M rated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter is M rated! Enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

Nick doesn't remember how he got here, he doesn't even remember how it happened. But somehow Nick and Luke ended up in Nick's room making out. Nick pinned down on the bed by Luke. They were ecstatic completely forgetting that the world was ending, or that a very mischevious little girl could possibly be hearing what they were doing. They were only focused on each other. Nicks shirt was starting to ride up his stomach. It was making Luke anxious, he wanted it as much as Nick did. Luke push himself off of Nick, took off his shirt, then went down to Nicks neck and started to suck on it lightly. Nick moaned. "Oh god Luke..." Nick moved away from Luke for a second then took his own shirt off. He went back to Luke returning the favor, sucking lightly on Luke's neck. Through his moan Luke spoke, "N-Nick?" Nick stopped what he was doing to look into Luke's eyes. They were full of want. For a second they were frozen in place just staring back at each other. "Nick i love you alot... D-do you want to do this as much as I do? If you don't we can stop, it's fine..." Nick smiled at Luke, He looked so concered. "Shut up Luke." Nick weaved his fingers through Lukes hair. He pulled the brunettes face closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Nick reached for the brim of Luke's jean. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. He looked down, then up at Luke who gave a small nod. Nick pulled Luke's jeans off slowly, leaving him in his trozers. Nick chuckled. He looked back at Luke who was blushing. "Luke... Why do your boxers have dogs on them?" Nick asked, he was trying hard to hold back his laugh. "S-shut up man! Remember when we went on that raid at that town...well this was all they had!" Even in the darkness, Nick could see Luke's face was bright red. Nick grinned before planting a sweet kiss on Luke's lips. He rolled off Luke and slid his own pants off. He smiled before rolling himself back onto Luke and kissing his neck, then making his way down to his colar bone. He started to kiss him down, planting kisses in a line on his chest, down to his stomach. Nick finally reached the brim of Luke's boxers. He looked up at Luke, whose eyes were full of want. Luke gave a small nervous nod. Nick slowly took off Luke's boxers, revealing his semi-hard cock. Nick bit his lip, then cautiosly put the tip of Luke's manhood in his mouth. Luke gasped at the sensation of Nick's hot, wet, mouth. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans as Nick swirled his tongue around Luke's manhood. "Oh my god Nick." Luke moaned. Luke was lost in Nick, in the pleasure he was giving him. He moaned again. By now Nick had all of it in his mouth, he was gently sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. Luke was nervous, he was really close. Through his moans he whispered, "N-nick...i-im really close..." Nick nodded. He swirled his tongue around Luke's manhood a little bit faster, trying to get Luke to cum. Luke finally came inside Nick's mouth. Luke's breath hitched as he cummed, making Nick chuckle as he took in Luke's cum. When he couldnt hold anymore inside his mouth, he opened it, cum spilling from the sides of it. Nick swallowed and awkwardly smiled, trying to take in what'd just happened. He'd done it, he'd pleased Luke. Luke finished cumming on the bed, leaving a sticky puddle in the middle of it. Nick went back up to Luke's height. Luke leaning in for a kiss, weaving his fingers though Nick's now very messy hair. But Luke just thought it was adorable. Things were started to get heated again, before Nick knew it Luke was on top of him, kissing him passionately. Luke was still slightly dazed from what Nick had done to him. To Luke, Nick had worked miracles, now he wanted to return the favor. He stopped kissing him for a second, regaining his breath. He pulled Nick into an embrace, making thier chests touch. Luke smirked, "It's your turn now." Nick grinned. Luke started to kiss his way down, doing the same process Nick had done. Nick moaned at the sensation of Luke's lips on his flesh. Thats when they heard a very quite knock on the door. They both sat up in a flash, almost as fast as lightning. "N-nick? Luke? Can i please come in?" Clementine's voice came through the other side of the door. Luke looked at Nick in fear before responding. "H-hold on a sec Clem." The two men scattered to get their clothes back on. Once they were fully clothed, Luke got up and slowly opened the door for Clementine. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked up at Luke with wide eyes. "I had a nightmare..." she suddenly burst into sobs. Luke knelt down to her size and pulled her into a tight hug. She burried her face in his shoulder, soaking his shirt. Her voice was muffled through the fabric. "Can i sleep with you guys?" Luke squeezed her tighter. "Of course Clem...come on." Luke stood up and motioned for Clem to follow him inside Nick room, although it was starting to feel like their room. Nick, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looked at Clem and smiled. "You okay Clem?" The young girl nodded. Nick got in bed first followed by Clementine, then Luke. They all snuggled together. Luke and Nick were about to fall asleep when Clementine asked a question that shook all the sleep out of them. "Nick...why is your bed so...sticky?" Nick eyes widened. Dammit. "Erm...j-just go ta sleep Clem." She shifted uncomftrably. There was silence for a while then she asked another question. "L-luke? Why are you guys so...sweaty?" Luke looked at the girl nervously, he had to come up with a lie quickly. "We were...werstling?" Clementine frowned. "oh...so is that what all that noise was?" Luke's eyes widened. Shit she'd heard them. He decided to change the subject. "What was your dream bout' Clem?" He felt the girl tense. "L-lee..." He could see tears start to fall out from her eyes in the dim moonlight. He took the girl into his arms and stroked her hair. "Get some sleep, Clem." He felt her nod. Nick patted the girls back and closed his eyes. It had been a hell of a night.

**Authors Note: I hope that was okay i'm sorry that was the first time i've ever written smut. I would twdgnukeclemm for helping me write this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm super sorry for the extremly short chapter! This was just kind of a filler chapter but I pinky swear next chapter will be longer! Enjoy!**

Luke was the first one to wake up. He still had his arms tightly wrapped around Clementine, who was soundly asleep. He smiled at the little girl's form, she looked so peaceful. Luke looked up at the man across from him. Nick was letting out soft snores, and a bit of drool dripped out of his mouth. Luke chuckled, everything seemed so...perfect. This moment, right now was perfect. Luke lifted an arm from this current position to reach out and gently stroked Nick's soft, tangled, jet black hair. Luke began to remember the events that had occurred last night. He smiled to himself. They'd actually done it. He saw Nick stir and slowly open his eyes. Nick turned his head to look at a smiling Luke. "Mornin'." Luke whispered, not wanting to wake Clementine. Nick smiled back at him, happy that he had woken up to such a perfect moment. "Mornin'." Nick replied. The both stared at the young girl in front of them. Her breaths were steady, she didn't look like she would wake anytime soon. Luke released her from his grasp, then gently moved his body away from hers. He slowly swung one foot off the bed and then the other, not wanting to stir Clementine. He got up and smirked at Nick, he was trapped on the other side of the bed. Nick rolled his eyes and started to crawl around Clementine, careful not to press his hands to hard against the worn mattress. Luke chuckled at the site. Nick looked like a kitten. Nick shot him a look, he got off the bed and took his hat from the night stand. He walked up to Luke, crossing his arms in the process. Luke chuckled, "What? Is it a crime to watch your boyfriend crawl around Clementine like a kitten?" Nick's face turned extremely red. That was the first time either of them had used that word. Boyfriend. Nick liked the sound of it. He punched Luke in the shoulder. "Come on lets go." Nick whispered. They walked out of their room.

Nick sat in the chair of the kitchen table, with a plate of leftover deer in his hand. Luke took a seat next to him placing his own plate on the table. A wicked idea sprung in Luke's mind. "Sooo...you wanna play a prank on Clem?" Luke asked, the tone of his voice playful. Nick's eyes widened. Clementine would surely make their lives a living hell if they played a prank on her, but then again the dead were walking around what could possibly be worst? A grin slowly spread on Nick's face. Nick nodded eagerly. "Yeah lets do it." The two men hurriedly finished off their breakfast and crept upstairs, a plan brewing as they whispered ideas of what they could do to Clementine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"yea just grab the bucket and dump it, it's not that hard Nick."

"Alright fine."

Luke chuckled as Nick held the bucket of water in his arms trying to open the bedroom door with his shoulder. They'd decided to throw water on Clementine. It was the best they could do considering they didn't have much supplies. They'd gone to the river to get water, with a few kissing here and there. They had boiled it of course, not wanting Clementine to unexpectedly die due to viruses in case she got any water in her mouth. Couldn't risk it. Now they were outside their bedroom smiling like idiots. Luke opened the door for Nick ready to see the prank go down. Too bad they forgot Clementine was too smart for them. As soon as Nick walked in he tripped on a piece of string she pulled, landing face first, spilling all the water on top of himself. Clementine smirked holding in her laugh while Luke just stared at her dumbfounded. "You know...you should really be more quiet next time you decide to pull a prank on me. Your forgetting that these walls are thin and you should really make sure that person if surely asleep at the moment...idiots." Clementine burst out in laughter, falling to her knees when Nick rolled around and pointed his middle finger at her. Luke mentally slapped himself, of course it wouldn't work, she was too smart for them. They were huge idiots. Luke helped Nick to his feet before crossing his arms. "Dammit Clementine." Clementine's smirk returned. "Even asleep I'm smarter than you." Luke rolled his eyes "Yea i get it were idiots, breakfast is downstairs, go eat and then...erm...go find something to do?" clementine tilted her head slightly. "Was that a statement or a question, you don't make sense sometimes Luke." she said then walked downstairs. Sometimes that kid was too smart and mature for her own good. Luke turned to Nick. "Hey come on lets go get you cleaned up before you freeze to death." Luke stated noticing Nick shiver. Nick nodded. Luke left the room and came back a couple minutes later with a kind of clean, dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He was about to walk into the room when he tripped on something. Of course Nick had pulled the wire that Clementine left. Luke shouted in surprise as his back collided with the wooden floor. Nick was laughing his ass off as he made his way over to Luke. "Nick, you asshole!" Luke smiled he couldn't be mad, he had to admit it was pretty funny. "You should've seen your face dude!" Nick's face was red from laughing, gasping for air. Luke rolled his eyes. Nick was such an idiot sometimes. "Yeah, yeah now help me up you jerk." Nick held his arm out for Luke ready to pull him up. Instead he was pulled down by Luke. The two men giggled. Their laughter stopped when they noticed what position they were in. Nick's face lit up crimson red. Nick was on top of Luke. This seemed to happening a lot more than Nick thought. Hesitantly, Nick brought his lips down on Luke's. Soon enough they were full making out on the floor. Luke pulled away breathless, just like Nick always made him. He gripped Nick's wet shirt tightly keeping him close. "Y-you know we never got to finish 'your turn'." Luke smirked. Nick grinned. "well then i guess we have to finish what we started..." Luke flashed a smile. He brought his lips back to Nick's...

Clementine sat at the kitchen table eating what was left of the deer. They had to go hunting soon. She picked clean the meal on the paper plate and got up from her chair. It was only her thoughts and her, Luke and Nick were upstairs apparently "changing" Nick's shirt. Clementine wasn't stupid though, they always made lots of noise. Like right now. She could hear the soft curses coming from Nick and the occasional moans. She knew they weren't wrestling. Luke had explained to her what people did when they were in love or tried to explain, and boy Nick and Luke must have been REALLY in love.

She decided to leave that thought by itself and try to ignore the noises coming from upstairs, not wanting to picture why they were so loud. She didn't like to be alone. It meant thinking about the people she'd gotten killed. She was just lucky she didn't get Luke nor Nick killed. Everyone was gone, even AJ poor boy died along with his mother of hypothermia. Kenny though they should have at least given him a name, that old man drowned a day later. Because of her. It was always because of her. She had ran out of tears to cry a long time ago. The only person's death that still struck her hard was Lee's. She never let that go. Clementine didn't like to be alone for this very reason. Her thoughts ate her up. They didn't let go of her. She always felt alone with her them. Even with Luke and Nick upstairs doing who knows what with each other. As if on quo the two lovers stumbled down the stairs. Clementine tried hard not to grin. They both were panting heavily, their faces flustered and Nick looked a bit like he was going to collapse on top of Luke. Clementine got it in her head that she wasn't done fucking with them yet. She put on a confused face and did her best to act clueless. "Why are you guys always so sweaty now? And why is Nick so red, he looks like he's about to pass out." Nick's face turned even redder and Luke's eyes widened. Clementine continued to question trying hard not to laugh at their priceless faces. "Were you guys wrestling again? And why was Nick shouting your name?" "Erm...yea we were wrestling...kind of.." Clementine smirked. "Cut the shit I know that's not what you guys were doing...and could you be a bit more quite next time? I don't need to hear that." Luke started at her dumbfounded while Nick hid his crimson red face behind his hat. She loved messing with them. Luke's words sounded jumbled, he was trying to put them into a sentence. "Clem..we...how did you...we were...I..we...shit." Clementine chuckled. "Whatever "Casanova"." This morning had been the most fun Clementine had had in a while, making Luke and Nick look like idiots and she doubted they felt like this was a shitty day, considering what they had done. But of course all good things must come to an end...


End file.
